The present invention relates to a top-pressing cushioning mechanism for a treadmill, and more particularly including a top-pressing coupled member shaped in a strip form to protect the coupled member from breaking when being forced.
The top-pressing coupled member disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/139,111 is arch-shaped so that a downward pressure (the forced point is situated at the front end of the horizontal surface of the coupled member) and a forward top-pressing force (the forced point is situated at the bottom end of the vertical surface of the coupled member) will be created when being forced. These forces from different directions will easily cause a tremendous shear stress at the connecting position between the horizontal and the vertical surface. Therefore, it's likely that the connecting position will be deformed and even broken after using for a long period, and the expected effect won't be fulfilled any more.